A New start
by kieran aitken
Summary: My first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 An Alternate Meeting

(note set before Naruto's school but were Konohamaru is during the regular naruto series.)

Once again the young blonde had been exiled from the others and was sitting by himself by this time he had gotten used to it so it didn't bother him but what did bother him was Sasuke Uchiha the suposed last of the Uchiha's but naruto knew him for what he was a showoff,arogant and stuck up kid. Now Naruto knew he was slightly different mainly because he had wiskers and well couldn't DIE. THe villager's hated him because they thought the Kyuubi could take over his body and destory Konoha so they tried to get rid of him,they tried fire witch didn't work,they also tried spears that punctured his skin and right through his body but still the blonde would walk into the class the very next day as if nothing had happened.

Today was different because Instead of Iruka sensei it was old man Sarutobi with a shy person hanging onto his leg this person is Hinata Hyuga. As soon as the hokage had entered the room the blonde was infront of him as soon as his toe touched the classroom floor .Both the hokage and the young Hyuga heiress were stuned at the blonde's staightline speed the hokage then kneeled down and pated naruto on the head .Now the young heiress being traind to fight since she could walk fainted as soon as naruto had appered in front if them. Naruto was the one to notice after he received the pat on the head and he just stopped her head from making contact with the ground .

The young heiress awoke in the hokage's office whle she lay on the sofa she the instantly noticed the blonde hair staring at a picture of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and after a while the blonde turned to the hokage who was sitting at his desk "ermm sarutobi sensei " the old man looked up and replied with "what is it natuto ?" "Am I related to the fourth in any way?" said the blonde who now had an enticed look upon his face. The old man was caught off gaurd so he had no choice but to say "naruto I will only tell you this once ..." . the young hyuga tried to listen in on the convesation had now fallen off the sofa . The hokage and naruto both jumped when the girl colided with the floor Naruto more than the hokage because the hokage had saw her shuffling closer . Naruto slowly turned round to see the girl lying on the floor without thinking he ran over to help her but the young Hyuga was already on her feet in case of an attack by the un known boy but strangely something felt calming about the boy so she lowered her gaurd . "Ah your awake Hinata " hinata looked past the blonde to see the hokage walking towards them . "now that you two have meet each other ,Naruto " naruto spun round and stared at the hokage as if waiting for an order "you are to look after this girl and not to let anything happen to her do you understand " Naruto simply replied with a nod "good good "said the hokage as he walked back to his desk . As Sarutobi turned round Naruto was still beside him and he becond the hokage to leen in so Naruto could wisper in his ear ."You didn't give me an answer to my question earlyer" said the young boy , once again the boy had caught him off gaurd, the hokage leaned back and noded .With that simple action Naruto felt as if an enormus burden had been lifted .

As Naruto and Hinata walked back to class Naruto notice that Hinata was now giving him a entirly different look from before so he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Hinata . As he did this Hinata's face turned from slight red to full on red then Naruto said "Right if I'm to protect you we have to come to an agrement" Hinata simply nodded "ok as a man I cannot hit a girl it's just not right "Hinata nodded again "...so here's the propsal I will fight the males that attack you and do you think that you could attack the girls" said Naruto "ok" replied Hinata as she looked down to the ground still blushing . With that in place Naruto opened the door to the class room . As naruto done that big shot Sasuke was waiting for him. Just as Sasuke was about to say a wity remark and then all the girl's would go head over heels for him but Naruto cut in just before him and said "not now no balls I have a job from the hokage him self so ha " Sasuke glared at him as well as all his Fan girl's.  
Naruto now had a sense of satisfaction. As naruto wen't over to his usual place to sit Hinata was stuck in Sasuke's fan girl's circle there for Naruto used one of his custom made smoke bombs to get her out and it worked so then in Naruto's space where he knew he was safe because no one came close .

Naruto protected Hinata for several week's and in that time there friendship grew and grew whle they were out and about they often wen't to the training grounds for some practice because Naruto didn't have many jutsu's under his belt but what he lacked in experiance he made up with in determination and it was the same with Hinata.  
The day Naruto had wen't to get Hinata was a day that he would never forget .

They were suposed to meet at the training grounds but Hinata didn't show up so Naruto got slightly woried so he decided on looking for her after half an hour of serching the village for her he decided to head back to the training grounds just in case she was late . As Naruto arrived he saw Hinata tied up at the centre of the grounds with Sasuke and the other girl's from the class gathered round her. Without thinking Naruto jumped right in to try and help her but Sasuke was counting on that he had already planed a head he would kidnapp Hinata and then kill Naruto for the coment that he made in class . Naruto charged in to save Hianta but the girl's and Sasuke had broken into the acadamy''s training cupbord and taken all the kunai .As naruto started to use his chakra as a boost but Naruto's chakra control was not so good staring was fine but stopping suddely because a kunai was flying at your face is a different situation altogether .Naruto tried to jump but as he tried the chakra stuck him to the ground .And that was that the tenth time naruto had died but he didn't think he would wake up after this were the last thought's running through his head as his body smashed into the ground.

As all this had happed Hinata was crying her eyes out but as soon as Naruto's body hit the ground it seemed as if her chakra became so dense it was acctualy visible that's because it was. Hinata was so angry the ropes holding her down instantly disintergrated as she got to her feet she simply stomped on the ground once and it all caved in. Sasuke and his fan gil's were to busy to notice that the ground they were standing on was cracking exept Sakura Haruno but it was all to late for them all as they fell into the abyss that Hinata had just created . Hinata used her chakra once more to jump next to Naruto's cold body,as she looked at him again she had started to cry once again as she wen't to pick Naruto up she felt a faint pulse but it was still there faint but none the less Naruto was still alive .

Hinata picked up Naruto's body and took him to the hospital were he had been treated several times before while protecting her . Several seconds later she arrived at the main doors of the hospital were Hinata ran in carrying Naruto in her arm's the recptionist was shocked beond belief so they quickly got Naruto into surgery whilst they informed the hokage of what hours later they managed to take the kunai out of Naruto's skull with no damage done to his brain but just to be sure they had put him in a secure room and with a visitor limit of three that would be the Hokage,Hinata and Iruka and that was it. He also had a jonin gaurd his room that wen't by the name of Kakashi Hatake.

During to time in surgery naruto was inside his own mind for the first time and it was relitively loud but he felt fine as he wen't to sit up a loud voice shouted "Minato he's awake" this voice was rather deep and rough "what he is you better not be kidding this time Kyuubi" this voice was softer and somehow familler .  
A hand was place on Naruto's shoulder as helped him up . Then it hit him Minato that's the fourth's name and also his"dad" Naruto said how "did you find that out you haven't even opened your eye's ?" said Minato "that one's easy Kyuubi said your name " replied naruto as he opened his eye's to look at his father . "You done Welltrying to protect the girl Naruto " said Kyuubi. Naruto stared round and his eye's foucused on the big caged wall behind them .  
"don't get any closer to that " said Minato with a protective sound . Then it wen't silent and Naruto kept walking forwards "Naruto get the hell away from that cage "came a loud female voice "Minato you have just met him and your already giving him way to much room " came the voice again "sorry Kushina I didn't mean it " replied Minato

Naruto spun round to see his dad and who he figured was his mum holding each other tightly Naruto ran towards them both and jumped to give them both a massive hug and they huged him back and slowly put him back on the ground and then looked down at Naruto and said "we'll only be here for a short time Naruto" said both Minato and Kushina . Naruto was puzzeled if this was his mind then anything could happen ."You aren't going any where " now both Minato and Kushina were confused and Naruto was in control then he came out with "If this is my mind then I can make anything happen correct?" both of naruto's parent's nodded "then I can replicate your chakra to keep you here both Minato and Kushina smiled at there son's inteligence then before anyone could say anything Kushina say's "he get's his intilect from me "now Minato thought this through quite quick "spend an eternity with someone who like's me or hate's me" he wen't with the like me option.

Now Naruto turned round and walked towards the caged wall once more standing right infront he noticed that there was something inside "that's where I sealed the Kyuubi " say's Minato who sounded quite chuffed with himself but that was gone in five very quick seconds because Naruto had ripped the seal right off and walked right into the cage but the Kyuubi ran out of the cage through naruto's legs .Kyuubi was confused he was ment to be a giant but he just ran right through the boy's legs he turned to face Naruto who was pointing to his head "my head my rules " was al that came from Naruto then the Kyuubi simply sat down . Naruto walked over and joined him .  
"Right here are my rules" stated Naruto directly to Kyuubi .He nodded .Naruto was getting anyoed at people just nodding at him .

" Ok first rule no nodding that goes for you as well mum and dad!" stated Naruto.

"ok." everyone said

"Second rule if I need your chakra you will give me it ok Kyuubi?"

"Yeah that should be fine on one condition? "replied the Kyuubi

"Let's hear it and I'll see?" said Naruto

"You summon me to the outside World every now and then." stated the Kyuubi

"That sounds resonable." replied naruto "mainly because I want to scare sasuke half to death or to death if that option is avaliable."

Both Naruto and Kyuubi laughted to there heart's content .Suddenly Naruto had an odd feeling that mean's the kunai had been removed .Naruto turned to his dad and asked if he could get any 'special'training that he could use.

As soon as Kyuubi noticed that the boy's body was alone in the Naruto let him have a play about with his body. The Kyuubi turned round to the wall which was solid with no window so Kyuubi decided to just blow the wall off in one go .The noise made Kakashi jump off the ground quite literaly .Kyuubi jumped out of the hole he made in the wall to try and find the young Hyuga who had dissapeared after she took him to the hospital. Kyuubi then realesed control of Naruto's body exept from the nose and ear's so he could direct Naruto to her . He quickly found the young Hyuga and gave Naruto the location but he also told Naruto that they were others there .

Hinata was fighting against Sasuke and the fangirl's for a hour straight and she was getting tired and that means sloppy attacks and her defence. Just as that was happening there was a loud noise and a shape was quickly approching throungh the air. As the shape made contact with the ground a large dust cloud appeared and after it disapated it left Naruto standing it the middle without his shirt missing because of all the blood that was on it. Every one instantly knew who it was espcialy the Uchiha because he was the one who throw the kunai . Naruto looked about he saw Hinata infront of him and Sasuke behind him . Naruto winked at hinata and placed his fingers together to form a seal and then he started to gather up his chakra then he turned to face Saskue and then shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and whith that a variety of solid clones but not one looked like the original especialy the one's that looked like a young Minato and a young Kushina . At the same time they all charged with Naruto ,Kushina and Minato up front to take on the Uchiha and the fangirl's but as soon as Naruto and the clones charged Sasuke and the fangirl's ran as fast as they could and just got away.

Naruto dispeled the clones but two remianed the one that looked like Minato and Kushina and when he wen't to talk to them the grew to match the images of his mum and dad but that was all they even shared their voices and memories so they were basically Naruto's parent's .As Naruto walked towards Hinata she was running towards him and even used he last pieces of chakra to jump into Naruto's arms and as Hinata hugged Naruto and he hugged her back .

"sorry for not protecting you as I said I would " said Naruto in a comferting voice.

"Baka I'm the one that should apolagise for almost killing you " replied Hinata.

"Oh I can't die I have the Kyuubi inside of me." said Naruto in a calm clear voice.  
Hinata look's up at Naruto who seem's to have grown and filled out since going into hospital two hours ago.

"Oh yeah I've not introduced you to my parent's have I?" say's Naruto with a chucle in his voice.

"No you haven't. " replied Hinata .

"Well there behind me ." say's Naruto with a bigger chucle in his voice.

"So your dad is THE FOURTH HOKAGE! and your mum IS HIS WIFE!"screems Hinata

"she may be cute" said the Kyubbi "but if she does that again I'll kill her"

"watch it Your in my world REMEMBER"replied Naruto in a deep synacal voice that scared the hell out of Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded towards Hinata then unexpectanly she shruged and started hugging him again .

After all this commotion kakashi appered before them and stood still because he can see the Fourth right infront of him .He glances at them and say's "you've been summoned by the third all of you ."

Roughly five minutes later they were all standing outside the hokage's office then Minato comes out with "It's been years since I've been here."

"Ofcourse you were DEAD!" shout's Kushina.

"Come in " shout's Sarutobi

Naruto pushes the door open and they all walk in now Sarutobi was expecting to just see Naruto and Hinata and not Minato and Kushina. Sarutobi stares at them and say's "Naruto why am I seeing the Fourth and his Wife?"

"Well Sarutobi sensei that's because they had chakra stored inside me and using the Kyuubi's chakra ,yes I know of him, I use the chakra and changed it to match there's and well ermmm TADA." exlains Naruto .

"Well you won't be staying at you're house any more" say's a smiling Sarutobi sensei .

"Wait so I can still advance to ninja academy?" ask's Naruto and Hinata at the same time .

"Yes you can both go to ninja academy together." said Sarutobi

This is my first fanfiction so give me your idea's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Meeting Sensei"

Two years have past since "incedent zero" as Saratobi called it. After having the conversation with Naruto and the others he decided to ask Inoichi Yamanaka to erase everyone's memory of the time span of Naruto arriving at the hospital to them arriving at the office. Inoichi took this job very seriously that it only took eight hours to wipe the memory of every villager in konoha but there was still one thing that had bothered Saratobi.

_flashback_

_still in Saratobi's office_

"Naruto what will you do with them? " pointing to kushina and Minato.

"What about them? " Naruto said with a hint of curiosity.

"Well everyone in the village knows that Minato is dead and so is his wife and I'm geussing that they wont be to happy to see the Fourth just walk down the street as if nothing had happened." replied Saratobi.

With this Kushina turned to face her husband and she smiled and he smiled back right up to the point where her fist made contact with his face. Now there was a resurected,unconsious hokage in Saratobi's office.

After witnessing this Saratobi adopted the "WTF" expression but before he could speak Kushina said with a jolly ring in her voice.

"Ha it looks like you wont be getting rid of easyly."

"Umm... Saratobi is anyone in that old house on the outskirts of konoha? Because if there not I could sell my apartment and we could move in there". said naruto with a hoping expression on his face .

"As far as I know no one lives there so you could move in if you wish".replied Saratobi .

"Yes thanks Saratobi sensei that means I can train and spend time with my parents now that I have some. Oh and I can even work on that Jutsu!" said Naruto who was full of joy.

_End flashback_

"What was that jutsu Naruto said he would be working on ...". Saratobi said to himself but he was brung back to realality by a knock on the door.

"Oh erm come in ". Said Saratobi.

As kakashi walks into the room he said "you wanted to see me hokage ?"

"yes here." Saratobi pushed a folder across the table "That is the group you will be taking care of".

Kakashi nodded and walked out of the room with the folder in his hand .

Over at Ninja Academy Iruka walked into the classroom with a thin folder in his left hand and he droped it on his desk .  
Everyone in the class sat down because they knew this was the list of people who had passed the exam or not .  
Iruka opened the folder and took out one piece of paper and started to read the names off his list he started with team 7.

"Right this is all the people that are in team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Saskue Uchiha." declared Iruka.

"Wait why do I have to be with him he'll only hold me back!" Shouted Saskue.

"Because we put the best with the worst and you got the worst mark!" Shouted Iruka right back at Saskue.

"Well who got the best then ? " asked Saskue.

"That would be Naruto and Hinata." said Iruka who held his throat .

"Sorry about that but deception is the main tool of all ninja" came a deep voice from the back of the class which belonged to Naruto.

"It's quite alright I didn't expect the clones to apear behind me with a kunai to my throat." replied Iruka who had let go of his throat .  
Iruka then called team ten which consisted of Shino Aburame,Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru along with Shikamaru Nara.

Then Iruka said "thats all the graduates for this year."

Both sakura and Ino were distraut that there dreams of being with Saskue shatered right infront of them but to add insult to injury the dead last was now better than everyone.

Just then the door slide open and Kakashi walked in and said "Team seven go to the roof now" then he poofed away .  
Then both Naruto and Hinata did the same leaving the Uchiha to climb the stairs himself .

When all three were siting infront of kakashi he asked them to tell him a bit about there selfs but Naruto asked "What should we say and how about you tell us who you are first."

Kakashi sighed then said "My name is Kakashi Hatake,likes ...don't fell like telling you and hobbies ...don't have any."

Naruto gave a smirk then said "So my sensei is the famous copy ninja this should be fun!"

"well then blondy you go first since you know who I am." Stated Kakashi.

Naruto lay on his back and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki , likes thats easy Hinata and ramen the good stuff and well I'll let HIM tell you the rest."

Naruto then bit his thumb and punched the ground which left a small a puff of smoke appeared and after it disipated there was a small red fox .

Kakashi almost fell off the railing that he was siting on after seeing this and the only one's that hadn't moved was Naruto and Hinata . Saskue was several feet away and still running his profile was defenetly wrong thought Kakashi.

Then the little red fox sat up and yawned showing off all his teeth in one go .Then it looked at it's self and turned to Naruto and said "Could you make me a bit larger and not a FUCKING CUB!" yelled Kyuubi.

"If it will shut you up" then Naruto placed his hand on Kyuubi's head and it grew rapidly and that wasn't all Kakashi notied that as the more of the Kyuubi's chakra passed through him the more feral he appered witch also drew his attention to his new outfit a plain black shirt with ANBO pants and long coat that reached his ankles with a hood that could probably cover his entire face if he wanted and Hinata was wearing the same but she must have decided not to go with the coat and also Naruto's hair was different in his profile picture it was spiked everywhich way but now it was flat and long enough that Hinata kept wanting to put in into some sort of style .Kakashi figured that they were dating or some thing he didn't realy care.

One whole hour passed while the now bigger Kyuubi had expained every thing to Kakashi then he told Naruto he was done then he simply disappeared Hinata's story was similar to Naruto's then it came to Saskue and he just couldn't listen to anything else so he told them to meet them at the training grounds at eight O'clock for the next test and had warned them not to eat or they would be sick.

After the meeting with Kakashi everyone went to train or sleep.

Next day Training Grounds 8:00

Naruto and Hinata decided to go against what there new sensei said and have breakfast but Saskue did as he was told .

Two hours later

"Hey sorry I'm late guy's a black cat crossed my path and I had to take a different... What the hell are you doing ?"said Kakashi.

"I was trying to kiss my girlfriend is what I was doing Sensei". replied Naruto while Hinata just blushed .

"Well I'm here now so we might as well get this test started".stated Kakashi.

Kakashi placed a clock down on the ground and set it for two hours. "When this goes off you will ether pass or fail the objective get these two bells from me at any cost and come at me with the intent to kill".

As soon as Kakashi said that Naruto gave a demonic smirk in his direction . Kakashi got a cold shiver when Naruto made that expression .

Kakashi bent over and pressed the start button and shouted "BEGIN!"

Kakashi disappeared into a different feild but he was not alone the young blonde had followed his movements and matched his speed so there was no getting away .

The blonde shouted "Hay sensei did you just try and lose me cos it didn't work". Naruto darted towards Kakashi's back with a kunia in his hand as it touched Kakashi's back he turned into a log causing Naruto to stop dead in his tracks . Kakashi decide to take Naruto out so it would only be Hinata and Saskue who would be an easy target .

Kakashi sprinted out from the bush and got within inches of Naruto and was just about to use the thousand years of pain justu but Naruto had fliped over Kakashi and had swiped the bells from kakashi and took them back to the starting point where he handed one to Hinata . Now Kakashi had appeared behind Naruto only seconds after he placed the bell in Hinata's hand .

He then bent over and turned the clock off ."Five minutes impresive". said kakashi "but you got the bells by your self so you fail".

"You see sensei that's where your wrong". replied Naruto "we did use team work well me and Hinata did". Naruto moved his hair across to reveal a ear peice and transceiver while Hinata did the same but to reveal a mic. "I see you used the extra two hours wisely well done". Replied Kakashi.  
"Saskue you done nothing so I fail you". Said Kakashi in a disapointed tone "But because two out of three passed I'll let it slide this once but we'll meet back here tomorrow understood".

Everyone nodded then Kakashi used his charka to enhance his jump which sent him in the direction of the Hokage's office.

_At hokage's office_

Knock Knock

"enter".shouts Saratobi.

Kakashi walks into the office and say's "You gave me a four man squad". "Why?"

"What are you on about four?" replied Saratobi.

"Well you gave me a Hyuga a Jinchuuriki and an Uchiha that makes four!" shouts Kakashi.

"Well who do you want to keep in team seven ?" asks Saratobi.

"I'll let them know then you." replied Kakashi as he dissappered in a poof of smoke leaving Saratobi coughing because of it.

Next Day 8 O'clock

Everyone was assembled and ready for a two hour wait like yesterday but the one who was the mosst prepared was Hinata who had brung a lunch for her and Naruto .

Kakashi appered at 8:02 before Hinata or Naruto could even get started. Kakashi walked towards them then he stood up straight and said "there has been a mix up in the teams because we have four members that means that someone will have to go back to the Acadamy."

Naruto and Hinata got what sensei ment right away but it took a little longer for Saskue.

"Saskue since you got the lowest score you are to be sent back to the .." said Kakashi

Saskue quickly cut in before he could finish the sentence "But that means I cant avenge my clan"

"You couldn't kill Itachi in your current state anyway besides me and the others might have a chance at hurting him but that would be it and don't you see Sensei is doing this for your own sake aswell" said Naruto in a calm reasuring voice.

"No my goal can't end here !" shouted Saskue.

"Who said it had to end." came Kakashi's soft voice.

"Well if I can't achive it I might as well die!" screamed Saskue as he drew a kunia and was about to kill himself when all of a sudden it felt as if his body wouldn't move.

"**DeAtH iS a ThInG You HaVe No ClUe AbOuT bOy**!" shouted the Kyuubi who was releasing a fraction of his KI(killing intent)  
through Naruto's body and who was in control by the look of things .

As Kyuubi walked towards Saskue the KI got heavier and heavier right up to the point where Saskue colapsed right in front of them all then Naruto was given control of his body again and the KI dissapated.

Naruto simply summoned one clone to take Saskue to sakura's where she probably knew where he stayed because Naruto didn't and didn't care .

While the clone was doing this the real Naruto turned to Kakashi and asked "what's the mission for today?"


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. A big thanks go to Echo Uchiha and Valkyrie Vamp for reading and reviewing both chapters so far and I hope you will like this one aswell.

Chapter 3: First Mission C rank?

"Right let's go meet the hokage who will give us the mission" said Kakashi in a casual voice.

Everyone nodded and followed Kakashi to the Hokage's office door.

"Enter" shouted the Hokage

Team 7 were lead into the room by Kakashi then they stood directly infront of him as Saratobi was about to speak Naruto but in with "Hi oji-sama" acording to the look on Saratobi's face he did not like being called this but he started to speak none the less.

"Okay I will be sending you on a C ranked mission if you think thats suitable Kakashi?"

The man who's hair defied gravity nodded.

"Send in tazuna " ordered the hokage

A few seconds later a man with a bottle of sake stumbled into the room and stared at kakashi's hair before looking back at the sake and shaking this head before anouncing "Are these *hick* people ment to *hick* protect me ...*hick*..."

"yes" was the hokage's answer to the drunk man's question

"Well hello man with hair that *hick* defies gravity and *hick* girl with no pupils" Naruto got anoyed at this comment and so did Hinata "and blond that looks " Tazuna was cut of because Naruto had activated the three tails chakra coat which scared the living shit out of everyone including Hinata but Naruto wasn't finished "I would advise you not to fuck with a Jinchuuriki because it wont go down well for you anyway." said Naruto with a smile on his face which made it scarier and Tazuna was now most defenately sober .

For the next half hour Tazuna explained who he was and what he neaded help with Naruto noticed the man was lieing through his teeth because he had long figured out the way adults lie to kids but he went along with the story.

"Does anyone have any objections to talking this mission?"Saratobi said .

Everyone shock thier heads exept Naruto who asked "by any chance could we get another Jounin?"

"It aldepends on wh" Yet again the Hokage was cut off this time something decided to come in through the window .

Everyone jumped with the exeption of the Blond who smirked and said "This Jounin"

This Jounin turned out to be Anko Mitarashi and Kakashi's jaw droped but thankfuly his mask kept it up .

"Ermmm ... Yes you can take Anko with you" said a shocked Hokage .

Naruto turned to look at everyone and said "How about we meet up at the gates at I don't know six o'clock in the Morning" then vanished into the air not leaving a single bit of smoke which was astounding because this reminded everyone jounin level and up about Minato's speed .

Naruto dicided to leave early because he heard the there was a special sword stall the just arrived in town and he wanted to try some out and even buy one that sutied him .  
When Naruto found the stall he had to duck down to get in because the Kyuubi had accelerated his growth and he was now on par with him in height .

The stall owner got a fright when this tall blond head man walked in. When Naruto got inside the noticed a small man looking up and down him then he said "Follow me I know the sword you want" in a deep voice .

Naruto followed the small man to a display case with a sword inside then the small man opened the doors and said "try it out see what you think " . This particular sword was a claymore more of a two handed weapon but Naruto only needed one hand to weild it but it was to light for his liking so he apologised to the small man and asked if he had anymore swords that would suit him but unfortunately he only had the one claymore .

Naruto then left the tiny shop empty handed and unhappy.

Eight O'clock the next day

All of squad seven and Tazuna was asembled and Kakashi was tricked because Naruto and the rest thought it would take at least Two hours before Kakashi would show so they would show two hours later than the time Naruto said to meet at .  
Everyine had a back pack with them with equipment inside.

Just as they were about to set off Naruto sumoned the Kyuubi which had gotten larger (think of Akamaru in shippuden) This made Tazuna faint and Anko smile . Then Naruto and Hinata Sat on the Kyuubi's back and beconed the others to do the same but Anko got a bit overhappy because she wraped her arms around Kakashi's waist forcing some blood to escape from his nose and the Kyuubi madae sure not to let anyone to fall of backwards because all his tails became one which made it's next move quite scary .

Naruto shouted "hold onto his fur!"

Then Kyuubi burst off with spped so terifing that if Naruto wasn't at the font anyone who was would have already passed out. Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper and gave one to naruto and one to Hinata and told them to put chakra into it as Naruto did this his cut its self into tiny bits where as Hinata's Burst into flames."Wind and fire huh" thought Kakashi they will make a good team.

A few seconds later Kyuubi had stopped instantly because he sensed chakra and it said "Hey naruto a ninja is up ahead."in a relatively normal voice.

Naruto told Kyuubi to take them up through the tree to watch what would unfold then he transformed into Tazuna and walked on .

Up ahead the mist brothers were waiting in a puddle then all they saw was their target walking right towards them then he passed and they slowly draged thereself's out and were about to attack when the old man turned and lunged at them they tried to dodge but they were to slow as the old man's hands tuched thier neck it carried on through to the other side.

Naruto called Kyuubi down after sealing the bodies in scrolls then he got back on and they carried on but at a slower speed than before .It was soon night so they stopped and set up and Naruto said "You better not try anything while I'm sleeping Kakashi"

Kakashi waited till Naruto was in the tent then took note that it was the third out of the four tents that had been set up.

Two hours later

Kakashi decided to jump in the tent in order to scare Naruto but he didn't know that this tent was the girls that Naruto climbed in then out of the other side so Kakashi jumped in and landed on both Anko and Hinata who (Falcon) punched Kakashi Sending him flying into the air where he spoted Naruto sleeping in a tree . He decided to kill him at some point in his life.

Next day

They had nearly made it to the land of waves but they became ambushed by a fling sword that Naruto instantly took a liking to. However this sword belonged to the man that just landed on it .  
"Zabuza" said Kakashi in a deep voice .

"Ah Kakashi the copy ninja " replied zabuza "your in my bigo book."

Naruto's smile brodened "Give me five minutes with him." he said .

"A genin says it will only take five miutes to take me down HAHAHAHAHA" cakeled Zabuza "Bring it."

Zabuza jumped down pulling the sword out with him which cut the tree in two.

Anko was about to pull Naruto back but Kakashi stopped her .

Naruto stoop still with hi eyes shut as Zabuza Charged towards him. Just as zabuza swung his sword he received a punch to his gut which sent him fling back several feet .

This made Zabuza think "how did that boy send me back this far?"

Zabuza then stood on one leg as a deep thick mist started to appear around them.

Kakashi knew that he would go for Tazuna so he started to run but Zabuza was already there.

Anko felt a sinester presence behind her so as she went to turn round to see who it was to punch didn't expect Zabuza to be taller than her so where she thought his chest was is acctually where his crotch was and he recieved a punch infused with chakra straight to it.

Meanwhile

Haku had the ability to see through a jutsu if she had seen it once or more this was handy because she had just fallen off the tree branch she was sitting on with pure laughter.

Back with Zabuza

Zabuza was now in intense pain and it was that much that his mist jutsu was cancelled and was now reduced to the fetal position.

Naruto had noticed all of this and decided to take the ssword that Zabuza attempted to kill him with .  
As Naruto got closer to Zabuza he started to get back on his feet and murrmured "You can't do this to a demon" as he try to stand upright but it still hurt so he remained doubled over.

"Demon you say ...YOU KNOW FUCK ALL ABOUT THEM!" yelled Naruto and this was the first time that he had ever yelled which even scared Hinata because as he yelled those words he became more and more feral right up to the point he had developed fangs and calws .

Naruto then made a swipe at Zabuza from a good few feet away but even at that Zabuza's chest exploded with blood going every single way which then made Naruto smile as the blood sparkeled in the sunlight. The blond appeared next to the ninja taking the sword as he headed back to team seven .

Just then another ninja appeared beside him this one wore a mask .

"So your the one that was laughing earlier"said Naruto

Haku was in shock how did he know she was there .

"Quickly take him and get out of my sight". Naruto said again .

"Wh..why are you letting us go?" replied Haku.

"That's easy I wana see who's better the second time round." Came a demonic voice for the same mouth .

Haku quickly vanished with Zabuza on her shoulder's. Everyone was supprised at witnessing this .

"Come on let's get Tazuna back home ." Said Naruto who then spun on his heel and dashed forward holding his newly acuired sword after several steps he turned and urged them all to follow him and he also waved Kakashi's book in the air that made him chase after him and Anko after Kakashi to see what book it was then it was Hinata to chase Anko to try and stop her and lastly it was Tazuna running behind everyone trying to keep up .

AN: yeah there was quite a bit of blood early on and just so you know my feelings will refect on my stories , hope you liked it so please review it and I'll be sure to read it (If I can get on computer) .  
Also another thing I'm doing this on notepad because my microsoft word isn't working.


	4. AN

Hi everyone I am sorry for the lack of output from myself since the last time I uploaded but that is mainly due to a number of reasons some worse than others mostly having to go in and out of hospital but the rest is either being dumped (a few times :'( ) and my exams that I had to sit this year but due to the summer holidays coming up I hope to return to writing the A new start fan fic and I also have Ideas for a Rosario+Vampire fanfic that I want to do but the thing is I (as you know cant really spell :P) but I have a what I think is a good base line to build up from.  
So I thank you for you're co-operation in waiting .

Kieran . 


End file.
